


The Genius Trio

by ProudHaikyuuTrash



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asano Gakuhou remains principal, Canon Compliant, Canonical Alternate Universe, Character Study, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack with Plot, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nakamura is a Certified Goddess, Only She Knows How to Put Up With Two Megalomaniac Sociopathic Geniuses, Other characters make appearances - Freeform, Sakakibara might be an angel, Someone save Class A, The Author Regrets Nothing, They Just Want To Study, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This was created on impulse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudHaikyuuTrash/pseuds/ProudHaikyuuTrash
Summary: Karma and Nakamura, two of the smartest of 3E and partners-in-crime, devil duo, reunites in high school after Nakamura moves back to Kunugigaoka. With her wit, guile and equally matched academic abilities, it's no wonder that she becomes one of the star students of Kunugigaoka within months.Joining Karma and Asano in their constant competion to be the best, is it possible that Kunugigaoka has found their best yet students? Will this competition and perhaps similar background pull them together in an unexpected powerful friendship?
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma & Nakamura Rio, Araki Teppei & Asano Gakushuu & Koyama Natsuhiko & Sakakibara Ren & Seo Tomoya, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu & Akabane Karma & Nakamura Rio, Asano Gakushuu & Nakamura Rio
Comments: 28
Kudos: 91





	1. Unexpected Transfer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born because of these 5 questions:  
> 1\. What happens during Asano and Karma's high school years?  
> 2\. How does Asano put up with Karma?  
> 3\. As we know Nakamura is one of the smartest in the series, so what could happen if she joins forces with teh Sociopathic Duo?  
> 4\. What kind of friendship will they have?  
> 5\. How does 3E cope with the shift from their Assassination Classroom back to a normal life?
> 
> Basically in a nutshell, this was born out of my sheer need for KarmaRioShuu interactions and need for angst as 3E copes with their loss of Korosensei.

Asano enters the classroom, enjoying the sudden silence that only his silence brings. All students quieten as Asano makes his way to his desk, a satisfied smile gracing his features. Behind him, the virtuosos make a ruckus, laughing about the new meme Akari showed them just then.

As he slides into his seat, his eyes automatically scan the classroom. With five minutes left before lessons start, almost everyone is in their seats, either talking to their friends or doing some last minute homework-

Except one.

Of course.

The seat at the back, near the window, in empty. It's occupant, the red haired demon incarnate is no where to be seen.

Karma Akabane is nowhere to be seen and there is precisely 3 minutes and 29 seconds left before class starts.

Asano grins. Wicked.

If he skips this class, Asano can file for a suspension. After all, in Kunugigaoka if you skip school without any valid reason, you can be expelled for poor conduct.

 _Oh_ how sweet it feels.

* * *

The teacher enters and everyone stands. Asano does his usual duty as a class rep and calls for attention and greets the teacher.

Time over.

He grins as he sits back down, watching as the teacher opens her role book and says the first name.

"Akabane Karma."

Asano expects silence. Yet he hears a clear voice answer,

"Here."

His neck almost snaps with how fast he turns his head.

There, in the previously empty seat, sitting is no other than Akabane. He didnt see or hear the other come in, the how...

He is pulled out of his thoughts as his name is called.

He winces, frown in place as he responds. Just how did Akabane come in?

* * *

  
As soon as the role call is done, the door slides open and Asano raises his brows at the sudden appearance of his father. Today isn't a survey day that his father would come to check up on the class. Then why...

His questions are answered immediately as his father comes to stand in front of the class, hand motioning someone inside.

As soon as the person enters, Gakushū recognises the face.

Nakamura Rio of 3E.

His father speaks, voice commanding all attention, "From today, Nakamura Rio will be joining 1A. Everyone please treat her kindly."

Nakamura stands beside his father, eyes not on the class but at the back. Asano only has to turn a little to know where her eyes are.

Akabane is gaping, mercury eyes widened in surprise and lips ajar as he reunites with his former classmate.

Then in an instant that surprise is gone and his lazy eyes are back, a smirk gracing his lips as he brings to fingers in front of him and winks.

Asano turns in time to see Nakamura grin, brows raising before she is returning the gesture.

Akabane shifts in his chair, clear from the scraping of chair on the tiled floor, and he turns her again to see Akabane's trademark expression on his face as he waits for the principal to finish.

"Nakamura-san, please take the empty seat next to Akabane." His father says, Nakamura not sparing him another glance as she struts to her seat, hi-fiving Akabane on the way.

Is this some kind of secret code they are speaking in or something?

Asano sighs. As if Akabane wasn't enough that now his friend from that rotten class had to join...

His father wishes them luck, exiting the classroom.

As soon as the door shuts, Akabane's annoying voice drawls, "Heh~ Nakamura, why the sudden transfer?"

An equally irritating drawl replies, "I thought, poor you, stuck with such goody two shoes for the next three years, how lonely you must be...I couldn't just keep myself from coming to give you company."

"How considerate of you, Nakamura, I am so delighted to have you back." Karma grins.

"Likewise, my dear, likewise."

Asano observes them, noticing instantly that despite the teasing grins gracing their features, their eyes are serious as if having a whole different conversation. He wonders what made Nakamura transfer back.

Before that however, his mind jumps to the result board from six months ago and he remembers that just below him, with a mere gap of 28 marks, it wasn't one of the virtuosos but Nakamura Rio.

Asano smirks.

Another competition? Sounds _fantastic_.


	2. Karma+Nakamura= infinite chaos and a very resigned Asano pt.1

A week passes in a blink of an eye and Asano dreads going inside the classroom. He can, and _will_ bet you his entire miserable life and all the money that comes with being the son of Asano Gakuho that Karma and Nakamura are, yet again, causing chaos the first thing Monday morning.

When he signed up to be these two's classmate, he should have read all the terms that come with it.

He slides the door open, taking a moment to steel himself.

His eyes meet the golden cat like ones and he only has a moment to jump back before the bucket of flour, or whatever the fuck this white thing is, topples over and falls over.

_He really should have read the terms._

The class coughs collectively and it wouldn't take a genius (well, Gakushū is a genius, but that's not the point) to guess that they are trying to stifle their laughs.

He hears a camera flash go off and _sneers._

_Akabane._

Said male is crouched over his desk, wheezing with that annoying smirk over his face and Asano swears there are steams coming out of his ears.

"Asano kun...your face," Oh, how _nice_ would he look with lifeless eyes and a slit throat. "You looked like a kitten! A very scared kitten, you hair even stood up!"

_Oh, now he really would look phenomenal with a slit throat._

Asano all but jumps at the male, growling like some alpha lion, as he puts the taller (it's literally 5mm) in a headlock.

Fuck his good image and maturity. It's too God damned early in the morning and he has had too little sleep for him to put up with this shit.

"Asano-kun...I can't breathe...I can't breathe..." Akabane hits his arm, and oh, how nice it feels. Asano is enjoying this to the fullest.

"Good, I might as well kill you and rid the world of a trouble."

"I can't breathe..." Akabane sounds desperate and Asano relishes in this. He decided to hold on a few more seconds before he let's him out.

"Asano-kun." A female voice sounds, "Let him go."

"Nakamura!" Akabane rejoices, golden eyes lighting up, "Give him a piece of your mind."

"Asano-kun, let him go." The strictness in her voice surprises Asano enough that his grip loosens.

Big mistake.

Akabane's arms wrap around his middle and his world tilts. He can't help the wince as his back meets the ground.

Collectively, the class winces. He doesn't have the time to sit up before a loud clap sounds.

Akabane collapses.

_What the fuck is happening?_

He sits up, trying to keep the little remnants of his dignity.

His eyes widen when he finds Akabane, _Akaban_ e, on the floor and Nakamura face palming beside him.

His surprised eyes meet hers and she sighs, skips over Akabane and comes in front of him, extending a hand.

Asano tells himself that he only takes the hand because otherwise it would make him look discriminatory and as a ruler he definitely can't have that. He needs his subjects support him, even if it includes a former 3E member.

Honestly, what is with today and surprises because Asano is, _yet again,_ shocked.

Now, he doesn't mean to brag but he weighs a healthy amount and no girl, especially those Nakamura's size should be able to pull him up with one hand and little to no effort.

But Nakamura does and Asano has to do his best to keep himself from gaping. He murmurs a 'thanks' and looks at the unconscious Akabane.

Nakamura only nods, sighing, "Can you get me a rag? I'll clean this up while he recovers." She says, heaving a sigh before she is hauling Akabane, a whole head taller than her, almost as heavy as Asano himself (that is heavy, trust Asano.), leaning his weight on her as she drags him to his seat.

Asano is not the only one to gape this time, brows shooting up to his hairline.

_Is she some kind of superhuman or something?_

Asano wonders, awe clear in his eyes. However, before he can possibly ask Nakamura any question regarding her inhuman (in Asano's opinion anyway) strength, he is reminded that Nakamura had asked for a rag to clean up.

If course she would be the one to do so. After all Akabane only likes to make a mess and leave it for other people.

With a sigh of his own, Asano asks Araki to fetch some paper towels as he goes to his seat for some God damned peace.

Still he makes a note to himself to ask Nakamura of the technique she used to render the red-haired demon unconscious.

It would come in handy after all.

* * *

  
He merely observes Nakamura as she makes a quick work of the flour on the floor, wiping it clean and spotless within minutes with the paper towels Araki had given her, looking all too resigned for a beautiful Monday morning (who was Asano kidding, he relates to those dead eyes more than anyone.) Asano glances behind him at his red-haired enemy, brows raising when he notices how unresponsive the other is.

Nakamura cleans herself up, entering the classroom again with much cleaner hands and stalks up to the sleeping male. She slides into her seat, glancing at the clock above her head and sighing.

Asano follows her eyes. Ah, they have exactly two minutes before Kiyomoto sensei enters the classroom. With barely concealed interest as to what Nakamura would do, he watches the female.

Nakamura, to her credit, very unlike the certain sleeping red head, avoids anything spectacular and attention-garnering like materalising a non-existent balloon out of no where and popping it in the red-head's ear and instead prefers to slide her desk closer to the sleeping male's and take great enjoyment in poking the devil awake, a sly grin brightening her face.

Akabane groans, rubbing his eyes with his fists as he sits up, eyes half closed with sleep.

"Slept enough to have control over your impulses or-" Nakamura teases and Akabane grumbles something inelligible, letting out a yawn.

"Karma." Nakamura calls once again, this time voice much serious, "Come over at mine tonight. I will call Nagisa and Kayano too."

"No need," Karma yawns, "My parents will be leaving in ten hours so it's all good."

"You really need healthier ways to cope with your parents, Jesus, I love you and all but coming to school on a monday morning after a dreadful weekend and seeing flour all over the floor and Asano almost killing you isn't very ideal."

"I know," Akabane groans and _wow, is that sincererity in his voice,_ "I'm sorry, I haven't lost control like this since my suspension."

"It's okay," Nakamura grins, shoving a mentos at him, before Kiyomoto enters and that's all Asano sees because his class president duties call for him to direct his attention away from the two troublemakers.

Yet the snippets of their conversation keeps turning in his head, and- not that he will ever admit it- he thinks about how similar the two of the class 3E members are to him. But of course he is a perfectionist and that's why, he decides, that without proper context he will have no part in pitying the two devils.

* * *


	3. Something Even The Genius Of An Asano Don't Know And Maybe Never Understand

The second week passes pretty normally compared to week one anyway. Aside from the rucuous laughter that often disturbs the tranquility in the class, Asano has no problem admitting that nothing is out of the ordinary.

Except there is.

Akabane Karma and Nakamura Rio when paired up, as Asano himself has witnessed, is nothing short of the devil duo. Satan and Lilith. Lucifer and whoever bothered to put up with him.

Granted, that Nakamura is much more mature than Akabane and actually understands the concept of limitation, often acting as a referee in the two people game they play- making Class A's life hell.

Asano, in the span of a week, had become trained enough to check his chair and desk before he makes a move to sit down after the chewing gum incident with Koyama (we don't speak of it) and be double cautious when entering classrooms in case the explosives Akabane had found from God-knows-where are lying around the floor.

Nakamura isn't much of a prankster herself, Asano learns from the one week intel he has. Instead, she has a mouth too crude and mind too dirty for a normal sixteen year old. Her comments often leave the classroom in a awkward silence as Akabane and her enjoy a hearty guffow.

Asano has had headaches amounting the same as the past three years combined in a mere week. Having to put up with one rule breaker was enough and Asano isn't religious, doesn't even believe in God, but he still let's his eyes shoot daggers of betrayal at whoever is above and decided it would be a funny thing to see having to see him put up with _two_ of them.

But Asano isn't that oblivious to not notice the moments where Nakamura reaches underneath her jumper, as if grasping for something and then clenching her fist, hand coming out empty. He notices Akabane drifting off to somewhere until Nakamura throws a rubber at his nose with scary precision, Akabane jerking as if he woke up from a dream.

As annoyed as he is with the two of them, he can't help but feel slight thrills of worry running through his veins when he sees Akabane's bottom lip wobble as Kiyomoto calls him out to explain the third question on page 189 that only he managed to solve, when Akabane opens his palm too wide for the thin board marker and it falls through his fingers, when Akabane clenches his fist so tight that his nails make dents in his palm as he goes through the problem.

As fed up as he is, he remembers the brightness of Nakamura's eyes back in middle school, remembers her loud voice yelling at the boys in her class about something, remembers the teasing tilt of her lips and he can't help the brief moments of worry that flutters around him when Nakamura sits back down from answering a question about the importance of Benvolio in Act 1 of Romeo and Juliet and the smile fades away and her eyes hood. He worries slightly when Nakamura is asked to accompany him into helping an exchange student and Nakamura doesn't have the usual mirth in her voice.

He consults his father when Akabane and Nakamura stare out the window for too long, pulls more pranks and makes more crude comments. Somewhere between Thursday and Sunday he has the epiphany that the pranks are their way of taking their minds off whatever is bothering them. Now, Asano isn't one to pry (he is) but he wonders if it has anything to do with their mysterious alien teacher.

His father neither confirms nor rejects his guess and tells him to bear with it for a little while and that they will be okay soon. His father tells him to look out for the two, albeit in his roundabout way, but Asano gets the message.

So he observes the devil duo more intently, watches as Akabane and Nakamura talk in hushed whispers, smile no where to be found.

It hurts his ego to admit, when the pranks stop and the devil duo skip school a whole week and comes back sadder than before, that he kind of doesn't mind putting up with the hassle as long as two of Kunugigaoka's top students are sharing laughter way too loud and annoying him and each other the same and scaring the other classes and- and just being themselves again.

Asano admits after a month, that yes, he is worried about the two and just wants them to go back to how they were. One talk with the Virtuosoes later, he realises he isn't the only one. 

As much as they are feared, despised or whayever of the infinite emotions anyone and everyone in their class feels about the duo, everyone is worried.

Asano, despite being so sharp witted can't figure out just what is going on with two of his classmates and as much as he thinks of them as his enemies, he really, _really,_ can;t stop worrying.

And their worries only grows more when Nakamura stops smiling completely and Akabane skips classes for three days straight only to come back with a broken wrist.


	4. Back To Normalcy Or Whatever Is Near It

Akabane's wrist recovers and Nakamura smiles again. Even though the usual mirth isn't back just yet, Asano is, not like he will ever admit it, glad. Seeing the two Class E students so out of character for over a month wasn't something he'd like to experience again.

He'd rather they annoy the class until Asano breaks a pen or two than have them unnaturally quiet and sad.

After all, as a ruler, he has to consider all his subjects' health and wellbeing- physical, mental and emotional.

But at least, he had entered the classroom Monday morning and almost yelped out loud when a bomb (it was a balloon and the class was especially quiet) went off, jumping back on instinct, avoiding the water balloon that splattered against the door.

"Ehh, Asano-kun," That annoying drawl he hates so much is back again, his nerves instantly firing up, "Was that a flinch I heard? From the invincible Asano?"

"Akabane," If Akabane can throw balloon bombs and give him a high blood pressure on a Monday morning, Asano isn't holding back, "You-" he sighs, pinches his nose, and lets out a deep ever-suffering breath, "Clean that up. Kiyomoto sensei will be here in fifteen minutes. His eyes search out Nakamura who is nochalantly chatting up with Kevin, an exchange student from Canada as if a fucking water bomb didn't attack the classroom door on a Monday morning. "And Nakamura," he calls, putting his best student president voice (he isn't one anymore, at least, not yet) "Go with your dear friend to make sure he doesn't cause another ruckus, I believe I can trust you with so much."

Nakamura snorts, rolling his eyes, "Just ban strawberry milk from around school and he will be on his knees in front of you."

Completely unrelated to the subject, but Asano's brows raise themselves as he tucks that information away for later, "Oh?"

"Oh please, I am not even that obsessed," Akabane growls, wide eyed.

"Oh please," Nakamura drawls, grinning, "You got mad and wrote to the local council in Hawaii when we couldn't find strawberry milk for you. Koro-sensei had to sacrifice twelve of his tentacles just to stop you from torturing poor shopkeepers."

"It was once!" Akabane turns red, "And I didn't have any form of strawberries for over a month because that stupid octopus decided I need to get a life."

"Exactly? You don't see me banging on bakery doors when they don't have my favourite donuts or cakes do you?" Nakamura grins, "You are obsessed with strawberry milk, just accept it."

Akabane rolls his eyes, huffing out a 'fuck you' as Nakamura cackles behind.

Asano glares at the back of Akabane's head as he cleans up the mess, assassinating the red haired boy in his head in many creative ways.

When all's done and dusted, Akabane marches to Nakamura's desk, huffs something, to which Nakamura replies with equal fervour, Akabane letting out another wounded growl as me marches to his desk and plops down.

Amused, the class watches the two interact, sniggering when Nakamura defeats the great Akabane and Asano would be lying if he said he took no pleasure in the way Akabane turned complete red-almost same shade as his hair.

Asano takes his seat, watching with amusement as Nakamura continues teasing the other male, Akabane glaring daggers at the other while she pointedly disregards his annoyance.

It feels good to have Akabane on the other end of the dagger and honestly, if he had a chance to return this great opportunity Nakamura had bestowed upon him and his fellow classmates, Asano would do it without question.

Honestly, not marching in his dad's office after the fifteenth prank the devil duo pulled and demanding a class transfer was the best decision Asano had made in a while.

Even better, he thinks observing the two, they are back to their bantering, annoying selves again and for once Asano is willing to have a headache if it means that this two would get over that weird-month long-depressed phrase caused by whatever.


	5. Mid Terms Exams and Genius Showdowns

Before he could even blink, the first semester midterms were on them; everyone temporarily letting go off their old grudges and fun days to revise and crams information from the past six months.

As always, Asano leads revision sessions at lunch and after school with the five virtuosos for those who might need extra help. Nakamura and Akabane seemed to also have let go of their pranks to focus on revising and Asano is relieved that he doesn't have to be on the egde constantly on top of being sleep deprieved.

Though he doesn't see the two devils aren't ever seen with books or in the library, Asano _knows_ they are studying, using their conversatins before homeroom everyday as proof; more often than not, their bantering now contains of review games, throwing questions at each other at the most unconventional times, getting an answer and throwing another question. Their debate on the certain cases they have studied in Social Studies is also quite fasicnating to listen to, Nakamura spewing facts like she was born with that knowledge while Akabane counters with moral points and even more counter facts.

Asano has picked up a habit of keeping an ear open at their conversations, picking up new knowledge to use in his exams, fasicnated at the vast expanse of their knowledge, at how the two trouble makers make up answers on the spot like they knew what question would be thrown at them.

Asano had been in many study groups, organised and well-effective, but he is amazed at how only eavesdropping in the surprise questions asked in carefree voices with no worries if someone gets it wrong have helped him memonrise many new information.

On the morning on the first exam-social studies- Nakamura calls for him from her seat, Akabane perched on her desk as they argue about one of the _Nakamura-Akabane-exclusive-things._

"Yes?" He answers, puzzled at the sudden call of his name.

"What was the basis belief accepted by te Axis allies?" Akabane questions, mercury eyes burning.

"Axis?" Asano questions, "German domination over most of continental Europe; Italian domination over the Mediterranean Sea; and Japanese domination over East Asia and the Pacific."

"Thank you," Nakamura said, turning back to Akabane and continuing where they left off, "The Axis powers were, to some extent, the powerhouses in the war. USA didn't join until much later. They had strong empires, indoctrinated citizens to support them, facisist Italy and Nazi Germany had the rule over Europe and Imperial Japan had rule over the Pacific and East Asia. Britain and France was still recovering from WW1 and wasted most of their times coming up with useless treaties than preparing for the inevitable war. On the other hand, Japan was already fighting with China in the Sino-Japanese war and Nazi Germany had invaded Czechoslovakia and Austria and Hungary supported the Nazis because they viewed them as another chance to establish their empire. Musolini was prepared to enter the war as well. Britain also took a pretty rash decision by declaring war as soon as Poland was invaded; overall, I don't think the allies were very well prepared for war while the Axis powers had a strong alliance and common goals and three powerful armies at their diposal."

"I don't think their decision was rash. I mean the treaties might have been useless but Britain already had the Lloyd George's preminition at their sides. He had guessed another war would break out soon after WW1 and I don't think Britain is that foolish to disregard the unstability in Europe. The announcement of war should have happened sooner and I think the main reason they made so many treaties was to make sure when the war would come they would be prepared. Given that the first few years weren't in the Allies favour but that could simply be because of how weak France was after the war; Britain wasn't in their full strength either having bore most of the brunt of world war one."

"Exactly, USA was the most powerful and they didn't join until the latter half. If Hitler didn't try to invade Soviet, there was a high probablity that Nazis would have won the war."

"Valid." Akabane nodded, thoughtful, "Basically, moral of the story is that even smart people can be dumb."

"Everyone is dumb." Nakamura laughed, "Better be careful and not pick fights because who knows who sends assassins after your ass."

The two devils laughed, and Asano sat in his seat flabbergasted at how the entire conversation just did a 180; how can someone go from talking about which alliance was the most powerful in WW2 to people being dumb...Asano couldn't understand and honestly, as he rubbed his forehead, he decided he didn't need to- he had better things to focus on- as the two E-class members laughed at their joke.

\----------------------------------------------------

Nakamura is immensly, _immensly,_ grateful to Isogai for the notes he had sent in the group chat a week prior. Honestly, she swears as she writes the essay on _What are the sources of social inequality and how does it relate to political institutions and social structures?_

Isogai being the ikemen he is had guessed that such a question is bound to come up since the curriculum now focuses more on world relations than Japanese demographics and such he had made some test questions which he had shared in the study groupchat all 3E members are part of. 

As she refers to the difference between the social conduct in England and Japan, mentioning sources and quotes she had lost three-days-worth of sleep on, she promises to buy the most expensive candies for Isogai's siblings.

\-------------------------------------------------

Karma wants to cry. He might be a cold-hearted, sociopathic genius but as he stares at the short story in the Japanese paper, he might as well prove to the world that he has enough water in his body to waste on frustrated tears.

The story on the paper is an Japanese Epic which takes the myth of geishas and western fantasy elements and mixes them into a semi-fantasy novel written during the second world war-using the war as a metaphor for suffering caused by conflict...

Which doesn't make any sense because how the fuck does a unicorn and a geisha represent oppression faced in the real world?

He lets out a miserable sigh as he answers the first two questions and goes back to rereading the whole story again because _How did the Unicorn and Geisha get over their differences to work together for a better world?_ is nowhere in the page and he has to look deeper at the subtext which isn't very ideal because one kanji has ten thousand different meanings.

As he writes the beginning line of his essay, he grudgingly berates himself for not reading the notes Kanzaki and Kataoka had sent for revision properly.

He just hopes he doesn't lose too many marks.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Asano sighs. A big, miserable, world-ending sigh. This is so stupid. This is genuinly so stupid. Why do people need ethics? Moral ambuigity is the best way to survive in the world but no some idiot had preached about morality and beauty of fairness and some other idiot had decided it was a beautiful thing and put it in the Japanese curriculum and now Asano is stuck trying to explain W _hy the teachings of Mahatma Gandhi is important if peace is to be sought?_

As someone who prefers underhanded methods to secure victory, he had never liked the guy and just his luck that he is stuck answering a question where he needs to quote Mr. Good Guyᴛᴍ a hundred times to get the full twenty marks in the essay.

He hates good people.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Karma and Asano share ferocious looks as they enter the exam hall for the maths exam, Sakakibara letting out a miserable whine and Nakamura rubbing her forehead as the two top students glare at each other, from across the room.

Thankfully, before anything could happen, the teacher enters the hall and asks everypone to quieten and prepare for the examination.

As they cast their eyes over the maths paper, Karma is beyond pleased at the questions. After the hell of a question last year, this paper is child's play. With a satisfied, content grin he begins to work his way through the paper, almost breakdown in the Japanese exam all but forgotten.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Similarly, the English paper is almost tear-jerkingly easy. Nakamura almost cries when she reads the extract from Macbeth-it's her favourite part. She is beyond happy when she is asked to analyse Macbeth's character because that's a essay she doesn't need to think about to write.

The language paper is harder but Nakamura is overjoyed at the challenge it presents; this is her forte.

She is grateful for the conversations she had with Kevin and reminds herself to thank the boy once she sees him again for the pointers he had given her.

She finishes the paper gracefully, sitting back and observing others as they work their way through, Asano and Karma is working through their way through without any grimace but that's to be expected. Seo, the self proclaimed English expert looks like he is ready to accept death and Nakamura stiffles her laugh. Guess, she will take the top spot once again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

History is easy and so is Economics. Geography is passable, nothing too hard but still presenting some struggles and 

Hardest is science and almost everyone struggles-including Asano, Akabane and Nakamura. Chemistry was pretty easy and physics took some time but biology...oh dear...if Asano could, he would remove, eradicate, _oliberate_ biology from the face of the earth. For as far as he knows, Asano isn't really aiming for the medical field so having to sit through two hours of confusing, _what even is the use of knowing the difference between translocation and transpiration,_ Asano is ready to showcase his knowledge in biology to the world.

Preferebly by killing whoever set the damn paper. They are goddamned humans, why do they need to how much minerals a willow tree needs to grow in a record time? Why can't they just leave it to artificial hearts and let them go home?

Miserable sighs echo in the hall as everyone stares at the paper dumbfounded. What the fuck even is an axolotyle or whatever that thing is.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they are out of the hall, Nakamura drapes herself over her chair, letting out a pained sigh.

"This. This is exactly why I am doing my university degree in English. What the fuck even is an axo-axoxytle or how the fuck do you even say it? Why do I need to know why my body needs to diffuse oxygenated blood in and out of my lungs like that's a doctor's job, leave it to them." She complains, rubbing her forehead, "Ask questions on why the fuck do education systems think students are some kind of superhumans asking them for ideas for saving the world they fucking ruined."

Karma face plants on his desk, unable to mutter a single word as he curses everything in existence.

"I missed out a five marker. _Five._ I hate Japanese, why am I not Korean or something?" he says miserably and Nakamura would have laughed at him if she wasn't wallowing in her own grief of losing out ten marks on the biology paper.

Asano notices the two grumbling at the corner, Nakamura going off on a rant on how she would rather go out on the streets to beg rather than sitting another biology or social studies exam in her life. Akabane, to put it simply, is personification of the phrase "dead inside." With wide, unlooking eyes, hair disheleved and lips parted in disbelief, he stares at the ceiling, looks down on his desk, looks at Asano and returns to staring at the ceiling.

Honestly, Asano can relate. To both of them. His head is swarming with useless formulas, eyes haunted as he stares at his desk. His mind is repeating ' _what the fuck_ ' on repeat as his mind flashes back to the biology paper and ethics papers. He must have killed God's favourite child in his past life to get the shittiest paper in history of test papers.

At least, he thinks in consolation, he isn't alone. Everyone is wailing about death and how they'd rather be 6 feet under than go back in that hall in seven months time.

All Asano can think of is the twenty five pens he broke, the two coffee mugs he smashed, all the stores in 7km radius from his house that he emptied of coffee and his sleep which he disregarded for the past month for this day.

This is literally a crime, his sleep deprieved mind thinks. A fucking crime that after so much hard work he is left wanting to tear his hair and possibly commit one or two murder.

Well, fuck it, he thinks, he is gonna sleep and put up with the consequeces later.


	6. Results! Results!

A blanket of uncomfortable silence drapes over the classroom. Even Hinoho sensei had gone quiet, a white paper clutched in her hand as she absorbs whatever it contains. Asano shifts in his chair, fingering his tie as he waits with baited breath. Even the obnoxious Akabane has fallen silent in favour of hightening the suspense; for once Asano wishes he would sprew some lame-ass joke so this uncomfortable silence is broken. He hears Ren's fingers tapping a nervous, quiet rhythm on the wooden desk.

A slight tilt of his head and he sees Nakamura sitting straight, face undeniably, unnnaturally serious. Karma is lookin out the window, head resting on his palm as golden eyes stare out of the window. However, the bob of his throat assures Asano that even the Devil-bred is nervous.

He sees Karma close his eyes, inhale and then the bright golden meets his violet ones. The raised brow doesn't seem like a threat, but genuine confusion. In a moment of reprieve, Asano doesn't smirk or frown or snarl or any of that. He simply nudges his head forward, face neutral. Karma, thank the Lords-or whatever, seems to reciprocate the feeling as his golden eyes widen slightly before his whole expression shifts and he offers a tilt of his lips. The-not-really-a-smile doesn't seem challenging or taunting, only a soft gesture of momentary camadarie.

Hinoho sensei clears her throat, paper being put down on the table before her eyes addresses the class,

"Your results are here," she says, voice detached, "Overall everyone in 1-A have passed, however some of you need to retake certain subjects. First I will address those of you who needs to retake any exams and then I will address the top ten of the class."

There is a sharp intake of breath as the class sits up in anticipation. Asano muses, sharing a glance with Ren, that most students in the class (including himself) are more concerned about the two former 3E members than their own results. Though unlike some of his over-confident, narcissistic followers, he is sure that both of them has passed with flying colours-getting first and third place isn't an easy feat, especially in Kunugigaoka, with someone beating _him._

The teacher reads out the names, people quietly going up to get their tests and retest slips before sitting back down, heads bowed a little lower now.

"Now the top ten," Sensei announces, picking up the ten envelopes from her desk, separated from the rest of the pile.

"Tenth, Kris Wu." Asano is pleasantly surprised; the Chinese-Canadian exchange student joined Kunugigaoka not long before the mid-terms and for him to beat out many outstanding students to rank tenth is an outstanding feat indeed.

"Ninth, Nakamura-" Asano takes a sharp inhale. Nakamura doesn't seem like the type of girl to rank 9th, especially after getting third in her last exam, "-Hanuka." _Oh._ Well at least she didn't disappoint yet. He does think she will be a good rival, particularly after overhearing so many of her conversations with Karma.

"Eighth,Hozume Mira."

"Seventh, Akihito Kozume."

"Sixth, Lee Seojin," Well, that's another surprise. Even though Asano knows that the Korean student has been in Japan for four years already, he is still surprised to hear that she has already beaten some of Kunugigaoka's best in her first year. No wonder she is called a genius by her friends.

"Fifth, Sakakibara Ren." Elegant as ever, Ren doesn't show his disappointment as he gets up to recieve his test.

"Fourth, Seo Tomoya ." Similarly, Tomoya gets up with a smile, even though it fails to hide his surprised disappointment.

"Third, Koyama Natsuhiko."

"Second," Asano tolds his breath, who is it? Karma or Nakamura? "Araki Teppei ."

Honestly, Asano is not even being hyperbolic, but Araki's entire face lights up, and Asano feels a tiny bit of guilt when he doesn't feel as happy as he should with all five of the Virtuosos ranking in the top ten. He feels a nagging disappointment, some sense of crushing defeat at the thought that Akabane Karma, the Devil-bred who defeated him not six-months ago isn't even in the top ten. Nakamura too.

"First place," Asano straightens; he knows his exam went well. He had spent hours on his bed going through the test paper and counting all the marks he had lost. It didn't exceed five and Asano knows none of his classmates are smart enough to beat him so even if Nakamura or Akabane ranked first, he would not drop off the third place, but since they didn't even place in the top ten, it must be him who had gotten first place. He can feel the tilt in his smile as Sensei opens her lips-"Nahayama Yuta."

There is a crack somewhere in his brain as the classroom erupts in hushed whispers. He doesn't even have to hear to know that they are talking about him. Those who had been in A since first year of middle high is shocked especially, and the classroom is in chaos thereafter.

Sensei hushes everyone, extending the tests to Nahayama as he nervously approaches the desk. Then she goes behind her desk and stands. The class quietens again but it's not like Asano is aware anyway. His mind is numbed by the failure. He was-is hundred percent sure that his scores hadn't dropped that low that he is not even in the top five. He straightens, unwilling to let the class see him that weak and looks forward and meets Sensei's eyes. One second passes and then the stoic facade is breaking away as her face breaks into laughter.

The whispers start again and Asano is way too confused, like the rest of his classmates.

Sensei takes a few moments to calm herself, before she addresses the class again, "Alright, everyone shush." She waits until the class is silent befor continuing, "That was the top ten of the class. Now I will address the top three in the school."

Brows raise and honestly, in hindsight, how did Asano not get the implication behind her words?

"The top three of the year, with the exact same score are... Akabane Karma, Asano Gakushu and Nakamura Rio."

There is a moment of pause before the entire room _explodes._ Questions and confusion buzz the room as everyone speaks over each other. Asano sits shell-shocked still and he barely has to turn to know that Nakamura and Akabane are the same.

Sensei tuts, hands extended, "Hush, hush, I will explain it now."

Everyone quietens reluctantly and Sensei speaks, "Recently, after the exams, the Principal had decided that the top three of the entire year groups will not be included in consideration when the ranking goes up for each class."

"But why?" Someone asks.

"I don't know, really. He said something about geniuses and it not being fair. I mean only the Principal knows what he does, us teachers just follow the rulebook. Anyway, he said that while the ranking for the full year group will include the top 3 of the school, for each class, if they are from the same class, the top 3 that is, they will not be included when announcing the top ten in the class."

"So, Asano, Akabane and Nakamura are indeed the top three in this class and in the year group overall, but due to the new rules and them being from the same class, they are not included in the counting."

"Asano-sensei has gone nuts, that's that." Karma says, breaking the silence that falls on the classroom and Gakushuu can say, that for once, he agrees.

What is his father planning?


	7. The Asanos and Their Dysfunctional Family Dynamics

"Gakushuu-kun," Principal Asano observes, putting his fork down, "Is something bothering you?"

Gakushuu looks up at his name being addressed. He and his father may have made up in some sense of way, but there is still some tension that is impossible to rid of after years of formality.

"No," He says, swirling his chopsticks in his bowl of rice, "I am just wondering what you were thinking while you came up with the new system, if you were thinking at all..."

"Is it about the new ranking system?" Asano Sr. remarks, a satisfied smile taking over his lips.

"What else?" Gakushuu bites back.

"Well, it was attempt," Gakuhou says, "To give everyone a fair chance to feel satisfied with their abilities. To try and stop the hierarchy I have built over the years."

"Well, father," Gakushuu bites, "It was an ill attempt. It was foolish."

"How so?" Gakuhou counters.

"I agree with the individual class rankings, that is fine, however, to separate the top three of the year group completely from the rest? That is nothing but absurd!"

"What do you suggest then?" Gakuhou asks, taking a bite of his steak.

Gakushuu stills, eyes widening. Is it really his father? What on earth happened to him since last year? He's _asking_ Gakushuu for his opinions? When he stifled Gakushuu's any and every attempt to distinguish himself from his father before?

"Gakushuu-kun?"

Gakushuu swallows the rice in his mouth, clearing his expression before he looks at his father with determination.

"I think the individual class rankings are a good idea, it will help us top students to help those who aren't as bright, however, I see no use of isolating the top three students from the rest of the year group."

"I think we should award the top three their rightful positions, and also keep the overall year group ranking, this will help us, The Five Virtuosos to make sure we are putting the correct amount of work with each pupil because ranking first in Class A and D are completely different things."

"That is...a very good observation," Gakuhou says, "Very well, your opinion will be taken into account for next semester's exams."

Gakushuu chokes on his rice again. What the actual heck? Is this man really his father?

"Are you planning to be in the student council this year as well?" Gakuhou asks after a short while and Gakushuu sighs. Something is really weird. His father knows already that yes, he is. After all he had been in the council since his first year in middle school. That's three years- this should give his father an obvious idea, shouldn't it.

"Yes," Gakushuu says after his internal monologue, "For the secretary position."

"Very well," His father says, "I expect nothing less."

Okay, it's confirmed, his father has been swapped with an imposter.

"Are you alright?" Gakushuu asks, eyes narrowing, "You are acting weird."

"I am, no worries." His father says. Then he rises from his chair, "It was nice chatting, Gakushuu-kun, but I have numerous responsibilities to take care of. Are you walking to school tomorrow?"

"Yes," Gakushuu says, because now he can not put the effort to deassemble whatever his father's hidden motive might be.

"We can go together," Gakuhou says after a pause, "I can drive with you."

Gakushuu's brain, for the lack of words, short-circuits. That's a first. "I have no qualms, when do you want me ready by?"

"8 o'clock? I have no problem if you wake up a little later."

"No, it's... fine, it's fine I will be ready by eight."

"Very well," Gakuhou says, "Good night then." And then he shuts the door to his study.

Gakushuu blinks. Is this man really his father?


	8. Karma+Nakamura= a very resigned Asano Pt.2

The Monday after the results are published, the whole demeanor of Class 1-A and the entire year as a whole has changed. Even without entering the classroom, Asano can hear the bright chatter and honestly, he might be conceited and 'fun-sucking' (Akabane and Ren says), he is glad for the happier mood around the school. Everyone is relieved at passing the exams and Asano is no exception. 

He slides the door open, meets Ren's wide eyes and jerks back as a cracker explodes in front of him.

Everyone pauses. Asano reels from the shock and then he is growling out a " _Akabane._ "

"Yo," said person-no, _demon,_ greets, looking to complacent for someone who almost gave Gakushuu 3rd degree burns (That's a hyperbole, Asano is aware but that's not the point.)

"How dare you play with dangerous things at this hour in the morning?" Asano growls.

Akabane looks unbothered, "It's not really dangerous. It wouldn't have given anyone burns or anything. It's just the sound that is the element of surprise."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because he personally ordered, no, wait, _blackmailed,_ Okuda-san to make this just to annoy you." Nakamura answers, and when Asano turns to retort, he is shocked mute because okay, this is a Monday morning, 8:30 am and he just had a weird, tense drive to school with his dad and honestly doesn't have the energy to deal with the devil duo, but _why is Nakamura dripping wet?_

He opens his mouth but Nakamura sends him a glare. Now, Gakushuu is an Asano, born and bred, and he put up with his father for 15 years, and no one is more scary than him, but Christ, Nakamura is terrifying with the ice-cold glare she sends him and he is shocked into silence.

"Don't say anything." She orders, growling, and Asano can see the fury rolling off her as she glares at an unbothered Akabane.

Asano is there, standing awkwardly, his bag falling off his shoulders, as Nakamura glowers at Akabane, mind probably going through as many curse words she knows. Akabane stares back with equal disinterest, eyes innocently wide. God, if Asano could rub wasabi in those golden orbs, he grits his teeth.

After what seems like an eternity, Akabane lets out a sigh, and without breaking eye-contact with Nakamura, reaches inside his bag and pulls out a towel and Kunugigaoka's female school uniform.

Nakamura scowls as if she expected this, snatches the uniform and towel out of the redhead's hand, and stomps out of the classroom.

Akabane looks at her retreating figure, then at Asano and drawls, "I am not that heartless to give Asano-kun 3rd degree burns only six months into school. Or to leave Nakamura dripping wet when she catches cold easily."

Then as if Asano has disappeared from in front of him, Akabane turns his head and looks out the window.

Asano follows Nakamura's footsteps, stomping to his seat and throwing his bag on it. God damnit, Asano is almost touched by how much thought Akabane put into his pranks. Almost. It would definitely be better if he didn't pull any pranks but that's as if saying Gakushuu had a normal childhood-impossible.

\-----------------

Nakamura enters the classroom, minutes before Kiyomoto enters, scowl still intact on her face as she walks over to Akabane. Asano watches with interest as Akabane turns to meet her eyes and laughs,

"C'mon Rio, you knew I was going to do it."

"Doesn't mean, Mr. I-don't-care-about-society, that I was prepared for this on a monday morning. To put cherry on top, I can't even be mad at you," Nakamura growls, plopping down on her seat and pouting, "This is some Isogai-level threat. You being considerate enough."

"I...am....honoured?" Akabane seems to be at a loss of word, and Asano enjoys it thouroughly from his seat. Honestly, when has Akabane Karma not have had enough words?

Then the annoying smirk is back on Akabane's face as he pokes Nakamura's cheek, "C'mon Rio, you know you had fun. Rio, Rio, even your name is related to water."

"Doesn't mean I like to be dumped with freezing water first thing Monday morning."

"Oh, c'mon!"

"Say sorry," Nakamura says at last.

"What? No! That will ruin my perfectly crafted deliquent disguise, also that's what good people do. Do I look like a good person to you?" Akabane honestly looks apalled at the idea, eyes wide as he continues to poke Nakamura's cheek. 

"You are a honour student, for fuck's sake." Nakamura growls, swatting at Akabane's hand, "Say sorry, or I am never buying you strawberry milk again."

"As if I can't buy myself strawberry milk; you do realise that we took a billion yen for ourselves before we gave the money back, don't you?"

"Well, I am certainly not making you any strawberry cake then, or pudding, or-"

"Fine, you demon-incarnate," Akabane wails, looking frightened, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but please never threaten my supply of stawberry cakes again."

Beside him Ren snorts. Asano hides a grin. 

"Pot," Nakamura punctuates, pointing to Karma, "Kettle," she says.

Okay, Asano knows he shouldn't but he can't stop the laugh that leaves his lips. Beside him the Virtuosos cackle and guffow, and the whole class laughs as well.

Akabane turns bright red and, okay, wow, Nakamura is definitely a goddess or something.

"You ruined my image!" Akabane wails again, shoving Nakamura.

"Bitch, you are a honour student!" Nakamura yells back, kicking Karma's arm.

"Still! My persona!"

"Everyone in this room knows you are an idiot, there's nothing to hide."

"Fuck you," Akabane decides at last, huffing, glaring at Asano and the Virtuosos and looking away.

"Aww, I love you too," Nakamura winks, throwing a exaggerated kiss at Akabane, who then tries to choke the girl in a head butt.

Asano thinks, maybe, Nakamura transferring here, wasn't as bad as he thought, since only she seems to have the ability to render Akabane's relentless sass and sarcasm useless; an ability that is very needed by not only him but the whole school for the next three years.


	9. Gakushuu Wants to Know What He Did Wrong in His Life

His hard-crafted peace is broken on a Friday not two months after the cracker-water event, and Asano wonders what he did wrong in his life, past and present for God to hate him this much. Is it the fact that he doesn't believe in a God? Or is it how mean he was to 3E? He did apologise to 3E for his actions, so surely it can't be that. Whatever the reason, Asano believes that he doesn't deserve type of torture.

Said torture being called in to his father's office along with Nakamura and Akabane one unfitful lunch time and being told,

"You three are the top of the school, and your identical almost-perfect results are admirable. I want to start a series of suplemention courses to help struggling students, taught by the top students in each year group. After all, last year's results show that being taught by a fellow student increases success rate tremendously." 

His father gives them a meaningful look, something akin to amusement shining behind his eyes, "I want you to work together, as partners, and come up with a few lesson plans and activities which you can then use to teach your fellow classmates."

"Hah?" Asano can't stop the wail that leaves his lips, but his father completely ignores him and continues,

"Each of you have mastery over certain subjects and I want to see how much farther you can achieve when you are to teach a class. Asano-kun, I do intend to include the other members of the Virtuosos in this as well; their results are nothing to laugh at. I will be calling you back into my room at a later date to share more information. Dismissed."

And... that's how Asano finds himself, standing stiff in front of his father a week later, the other four behind him, Akabane and Nakamura beside him with the rest of the top 10 of Class A benhind them.

His father repeats what he told him and the devil duo and somewhere in between his mental breadown and utter despair at being an Asano, Ren puts a comforting hand on his back, rubbing his shoulders calmly as he stomachs the new information. The rest of the Virtuosos send him gratifying, sympathetic looks, not being as close to him as Ren was.

"Now I was thinking of letting you split into three equal teams, but then you will only stick with those you are comfortable with-which will contradict the second objective of this...team up...I want the top ten students in the whole year to be as close knit as possible-doesn't matter how long it takes, and as such, I will be dividing you up in three groups."

Perhaps his father didn't notice the despair in his eyes and that's why he is making such questionable choices. Or perhaps he noticed exactly what pain Gakushuu is going through and decided to highten the torture even more. Yeah, definitely the second one.

Gakushuu closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, stifling the urge to break something, preferebly his father's skull, and says, "There is thirteen of us...The groups won't be equal.

"I never said they have to be Asano-kun."

Asano decides to just fuck it and opens his eyes to give his father a desperate glance, to which his father, that damned-demon incarnate- only replies with an amused smile. Asano spares a glance at the devil duo who seem to be in some sort of staring contest and then back at the Virtuosos. Ren smiles at him, although pained and Araki looks like he is ready for blood-Asano can appreciate that.

However before he can further attempt to stop his father, his father brings out sheets of paper from his drawer. Without further ado, he separates the group in three, the room being deathly silent as everyone scatter to stand together with their groups.

"Asano, you will be leading the social studies and Japanese sessions with your group; Nakamura you will cover English and Ethics and,Karma you will lead Mathematics and Sciences."

The Devil Duo nods wordlessly, sharing a glance that Asano can't pay any mind to as his father speaks again.

"Every month the groups will be changed and the subjects will rotate as well. I will be supervising some of the sessions myself to see how they come along; The library is booked for you every after-school until 5pm so make good use of them. I will be calling you back to approve of the materials you prepare before you deliver it to the class. In a week, that is. You will also be getting your teaching schedules then." His father explains, "Any questions?"

When no one speaks his father gives a satisfied smile and waves his hand, "You are dismissed then."

In Gakushuu's group, thank the Deities, he has Seo and Ren, along with Hozume, and Gakushuu is beyond thankful for the kindness his father has bestowed upon him by not including any of the Devils in the group. As soon as they are out of the office, Ren gives him a relieved pat on the back that speaks volume to him. He returns the smile the others give him before they disperse for lunch. Well Hozume leaves and Seo says he is going to the toilet. Araki says he has business with the journalism club and to meet him on the rooftop in 10 minutes.

He watches Nakamura and Akabane leave the office with their groups as well and observes how the others take to being partnered with the Duo. Kevin and Kris looks beyond relieved to be put with Nakamura- Asano supposes that has to do with the way they can comfortably converse in their native language around her without any confusion. The other Nakamura doesn't look all too bothered either. He supposes that's because Nakamura- er- Demon Nakamura is much milder without her co-deviser with her.

Kozume looks like his soul left his body and yes, Asano understands that. Nahayama looks as cold and unbothered as always though, so Asano isn't really sure how he feels. Koyama looks as if he is ready to jump out of the window at any second, hiding behind Nahayama as he drags behind and Lee is, for some reason, conversing with the Demon Incarnate Jr. (Sr. is his father) without an ounce of fear. The two groups walk mostly together, although Koyama and Kozume fearfully drag behind.

He hears Akabane sigh before speaking, "I don't bite," He sounds weirdly sincere, "Koyama-kun, if you want you can leave, just because Lucifer decided the group doesn't mean we gotta stick, y'know; I won't mind if you go over to your pretenious leader over there."

Koyama startles, before sneering at the red-head, "I don't think anyone will want to work with you."

"That's fine by me;" Akabane grins, "I don't need anyone to help me prepare pranks anyway. Go on then, your dearest leader is there waiting for you."

Koyama sneers at him once more before scurrying behind Asano. Before Asano can say anything though, Akabane speaks up again, "If anyone else doesn't want to be associated with me, you are allowed to join any of the other groups, I won't hold it against ya." 

As soon as those words leave his mouth, Nakamura and Lee, in perfect unison smacks him, "Don't act so cool, you heathen; it makes you actually look kind." Lee says with a sigh.

"Excuse you Witchling, but I am always kind."

"Lies!" Kris and Kevin chorus.

"You almost broke my head last year." Kevin complains as the group begins walking again, "How is that kind?"

"All's fair in love and war." Akabane protests before Nahayama snorts.

"Is that why you almost tried to set me on fire after I took the last strawberry juice from the vending machine outside?"

"Shut up, that's different."

"Ah yes, how can I forget? Akabane Karma, sixteen and strawberry-sexual." Nakamura joins in.

"Nakamura!" Akabane snarls.

"Ooh that's a good point," Nakamura says.

"Huh?"

"We have two Nakamura's here," she explains, "We won't know which one you are referring to most of the time."

"Nah we will," Nakamura Hanuka says this time, "If it's Nakamura! 90% of the time it's you." she says, imitating Akabane's voice. The rest snorts.

"But..." Lee says, "You do have a point, we need to know which one we are referring to."

"Nicknames!" Kevin squeals, "Ooh I am good with 'em."

"Nah, it's just Nakamura Sane and Nakamura Insane." Kris says.

"Er..." Kozume speaks up for the first time, though it's too quiet to make out despite Gakushuu straining his ears.

Suddenly Kevin and Nakamuras are bent over and even Akabane laughs.

"Demon Keeper!" Kris guffaws, "That does sound like you Rio."

"I like it," Nakamura laughs, " I _am_ 80% of Karma's impulse control."

The conversation still carries on but the group is too far to make out most of the words. Asano takes his eyes off them and turns to Koyama, "I understand that you hate Akabane, we all do, but I can't disobey the rules." he says, "You don't need to spend more time than necessary with him, but avoiding my father's orders are an ill decision."

Koyama nods, defeated and Ren can only give him a small pat on the back as comfort.


	10. Karma, Nakamura and their Peanut Gallery

"Hey," Kevin greets Koyama when he heeds to Asano's advice and does join his assigned group for their 'project.'

"Hello," he sighs, misery clear in his voice and body language, "Where are the rest?"

"Performing an exorcism." Lee sighs tiredly, rubbing as she looks up from her poster.

"Huh?" Koyama is, understandably confused.

"Don't worry," Kris gives a wry smile this time, "I am sure Nahayama and Kozume will stop Rio. No murders will be committed."

They promised to meet in an empty maths classroom-well the others did and Koyama was only sent an invite later when the decisions were made. Asano, like a sane person should decided to meet his group in the library to sort out the materials for their part. Koyama, for a fleeting moment wonders just why is Nakamura's group with his, but decides to resign to the works of fate and just leave it as it is without asking any questions.

He turns to Lee and asks, "What are we supposed to do?"

Lee considers his question for a moment and then says, "No clue."

The others snicker, but Lee sends them a glare that nulifies any comments that were to be made.

"Wait, Karma did ask the maths teachers where our weakest performance was...I am sure he made a list of them somewhere." She says, before reaching over to, Koyama assumes, where Akabane is sat. She ruffles through his bag and pulls out a notebook, opens it to the page she wanted and cheers, "Aww, will you look at that?"

Koyama peers at the notebook from a distance, and god damn his eye sight, he barely makes out the Kanji for Kozume's name.

Lee pulls the notebook closer so Koyama can see it better and explains, "I saw him make notes today at lunch and I assumed it was just the topics he was listing. But look! He assigned everyone their own things to work on, and even wrote an detailed analysis on who is better in what!" Lee, for the lack of better words, looks like a proud mom as she rereads the notes Akabane has made.

"Ok so, I am supposed to be working on Graph Transformations and Rashionalising Surds..." She says, "You, Koyoma-kun... he asked you to focus on biology. Let's see...Homeostasis and Genetics are apparently our weakest points according to Yamamoto sensei."

"Oh..." Koyama says, mind still processing that Akabane Karma, hell child extraordinaire, is actually neat and considerate enough to make a clean list of topics their year group needs help in, and plan according to it. "I will make a poster on the Genetics stuff."

"Great! I already started on Graph Transformation. I guess we should get ahead of the others while they are off exorcising the demon." She smiles at Koyama before squinting at the notebook again.

"Kris and Kevin, he even left work for you." Lee snorts, "There you go, get the text books and start working."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mission successful!" Nakamura Hanuka announces as she slams the door open.

"No casualities so I consider it a double win." Nakmura Rio laughs, carrying a large box in her arms, "Karma didn't run off either so it's like a dream."

"I am a perfectly mature and responsible person," Akabane sighs, "Otherwise I think I'd be living on the streets by now."

"Ok, I will give you credit for responsibilities but maturity levels are non-existent," Nahayama says with a matter-of-fact tone.

"I came here-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Lee warns.

"I came here to study and make this school a better place to be and here I am being attacked by my dearest allies." Karma sighs,dropping himself on his desk dramatically, "No one loves me."

"Good to know you are self aware," Nakamura Hanuka snorts, poking at him until he moves.

"Where were you guys anyway?" Kris asks.

"I went to grab something to eat with Nahayama. Kozume forgot his sister didn't have her keys so he went to unlock the house for her and we went with him afterwards. Dunno what the two of them was doing though."

Nakamura takes her seat, digging into the box she brought as she answers, "You don't need to. I haven't made any plans...but I think we can discuss where the class is most behind in terms of English and come up with something."

"Already done," Kris answers, holding up Akabane's notebook, "Karma made a whole detailed list of all the things for all of us and even wrote down where each of the students in our class is the weakest at."

Nakamura stops rifting through the box at the words, taking the notebook to scan the contents, "Woah, that's dead good. I guess we will use it for now and get reference and guidance from Irihata sensei tomorrow during class."

"Roger that!" Nakamura's group chorused before they carried on with what they were working with.

Akabane was shifting through his own box, clicking his tongue in annoyance when he, supposedly, didn't find what he was looking for, "Have you got Sensei's notes from last year? I swear it was in my box somewhere."

"Nope," Nakamura said, "I can't find mine either." 

"We didn't touch the boxes when we cleaned the classroom; it shouldn't be anywhere else."

"Why are you even looking for his notes?" Nakamura asked.

"He gave me some college level questions last year...I was hoping to use them to sort some worksheet for the class." Karma explained, "Wait, did we take it home with the life guides?"

"I didn't take mine; I even have my guide in the classroom because I have no space in my room." Nakamura said, and Koyama listened with keen interest even though he barely understood any of the references.

Seems like he wasn't the only one, since Nakamura Hanuka soon interrupted, "You two...stop talking in your cryptic language. What are those boxes anyway?"

"Our stuff from last year," Nakamura explains, "From our sensei." She says, expression melting into a mix of sadness, longing and wistfulness.

One glance at Karma and he too, seemed to have a far-away look in his eyes-for a moment. After that, he lightly hits Nakamura and sends a meaningful glance at her, at which Nakamura only sighs out a "I know I know."

"I will just use Terasaka's notes," Akabane says after another few minutes of sorting through his box. "I have his notes but not mine...I swear to God."

"I have Isogai's but not mine," Nakamura sighs, "I guess it's good enough."

After that, they put the boxes on the floor, and calls for attention from everyone, asking about how much progress each of them has made and giving further instructions.

"Koyama-kun," Akabane says, "Make sure you explain the scientific terms in easier language so the others can understand. Kozume-kun, I think you should leave Ecology for now and help Koyama kun Genetics...It's a big topic and it will be faster if you work together."

Koyama half sneers, but really, he can't bring himself to think really ill of the red-head. How can he when he had seen the effort he had made to make everything easy on his group, and even gone as far as to plan Nakamura's stuff for her.

He needs to tell Asano about it. About this development of friendship between the two groups, Akabane's actions-oh and his conversation with Nakamura about their mysterious class.


	11. Interlude

When Koyama leaves the peanut gallery, wrapping up work for the day, Asano and the rest of the Virtuosos are waiting by the main entrance.

As soon as he is close enough, Asano asks him, "Anything interesting?"

"Lots." He grins, taking the chocolate bar Ren throws at him.

"Get going then, I have to be home early." Seo orders, sipping his iced latte. Koyama rolls his eyes, but Asano looks expectantly at him.

"When I went in to meet them today, only Lee, Kris and Kevin were there. The rest...I don't remember but Akabane and Nakamura went to their old classroom and got these huge boxes. Apparently it contains all their stuff from last year."

"Oh?" Asano's interest peaks.

"They were looking for something, some practise papers their teacher made last year." Koyama says, "But when they were speaking about it...they talked really cryptically. It was as if their words had double meanings but none of the others bothered prying so I let it be as well."

"Anything about their interactions with each other?" Ren asks.

"Yeah yeah, I was getting to it." Koyama rolls his eyes again, "They didn't seem like they were faking it. I think they _are_ actually friends." He said with a frown.

"Especially Nahayama and Akabane. Lee seemed especially close to him as well. And the Nakamuras both seemed pretty comfortable with each other. Kozume wasn't as nervous as he was today morning, but he didn't speak much."

"I think it's mainly Nakamura, Akabane, Nahayama and Lee...those four looks way too close for people who barely interacts in class." Seo points out.

"Hmm..." Asano looks reflective, and without a word, everyone is sure that he is analysing everything Koyama has said, "I guess one day isn't enough data. I need you to pay more focus from tomorrow."

"Yes boss."


	12. The Peanut Gallery II

Akabane enters the classroom with a phone pressed to his ears, hands moving wildly as he talks-yells-into his mobile.

Nakamura looks up from where she was having a chat in English with Kevin and Kris and raises a brow. Akabane flips her the bird and continues yelling into his phone, plopping down in his chair with a desperate sigh.

Asano really can't find the energy to eavesdrop into his conversation so he just watches the red head have a breakdow from the corner of his eyes. Nakamura walks up to him, and leans into hear what is making Karma lose his goddamned mind at 7:45 in the morning.

After a while, she plucks the phone out of Karma's hand and the male slumps against his desk and lets out a pained groan into the palms of his hand. Nakamura continues whatever the conversation Akabane was having while extending a hand to pat and ruffle the red lump of hair.

Akabane, for the lack of better words, looks as if his soul has been sucked out as he drops his head on his desk whilst Nakamura continues patting him like he is a dog in need for attention.

After she finishes the conversation for Akabane, she pulls a chair to sit beside him, clicking into his phone while Akabane despairs.

"You had that coming Karma," she says after the umpteenth time Karma yells into his desk, "I told you do not do that and you did exactly that."

"Nagisa is a demon," Akabane groans, "He isn't human, he literally isn't."

"We established that, yes," Nakamura sighs, "But I told you, Sugino, Okuda-hell even Chiba warned you to not take up the dare, and you still did. Now, be a fucking man and get it over with."

"Nakamura-"

"Can't help sorry. You are a literal embarrassment and the Kill Team will kill me if I help you." Nakamura says, grinning, "And anyway, I'd like to see you in a skirt, so especially no."

"Rio please-"

"Wait, Karma, skirt, what?" Lee approaches the sagging male.

"This idiot," Nakamura says, "Took the bait and lost a dare and so he now has to wear a skirt and walk around town on Saturday."

"What?" Lee gasps, glee written in every fold of her face, "Oh my- Nahayam, Nuka, Kozume, you two- listen to this."

Kris and Kevin raises their brows in confusion, similar expressions marking the other's faces before Lee repeats what Nakamura said. Their expression changes to barely hidden glee as the bend over in laughter.

"Oh my God," Nakamura Hanuka gasps, "I'm literally begging ya twin, please please send a picture of His Majesty in a skirt to the groupchat, please."

Nakamura grins, sly and teasing as she says, "No problem."

"Naka-If you dare, I will actually kill you Nakamura!" Akabane yells, flushing a fierce red that puts even his hair to shame.

Asano speaks up from his desk, voice carrying to the corner where the Peanut Gallery is gathered, "Nakamura, please do share that photo with the rest of the class as well."

Kozume stops mid-laugh before bursting out in a renewed peal of laughter. "Even-oh my God, I can't-even Asano kun....Karma you literally dragged the remaining of you badboy image through dirt just now."

"Shut up!" Karma blushes, "Asano kun, don't even try. I'll having no hesitation setting that hair of yours on fire."

"After I see you in that skirt, sure," Asano says with a blank face, "I think navy will look good by the way."

At that, Karma jumps up from his seat, almost jumping Asano but Nakamura pulls him by the collar and sitting him back down as the class dissolves in peals of laughter.


	13. You Don't Dare Karma and Hope To Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma in a dress and Class 1A's gay panic. Some KaruShuu because I am a slut for them

Akabane Karma is many things, good or bad, but one characteristic he absolutely does not possess is that of accepting defeat. He may have taken the bait and lost the bet, but one thing he will not do is try to find a way out of his dare. If they want him to dress up like a pretty little girl and wear a skirt and flaunt it to the world, he will.

After the initial embarrassment that is having this dare get expose to the whole of Class A and then listen to Asano Gakushuu of all people pipe in with his own opinion, Karma is all but prepared to awe them all.

He digs through Nakamura's closet for the perfect dress for his 'runaway' but for goodness sake, that girl baely has any skirts or dresses.

Nakamura watches him from her bed where she is snuggled under a million or so blankets, laughing at his misery as she videos him.

"Can you like stop?" Karma says after the umpteenth time Nakamura burst out laughing, "This is so not funny."

"It so is," Nakamura giggled, "You are so determined, how is it not funny?"

Karma rolls his eyes, slamming shut the drawer and standing up.

"Just tell me where you keep your dresses and maybe I won't be so determined," he sighs, stretching his back after sitting on the floor for so long.

"I don't wear dresses and you know that Karma."

"C'mon Rio, your mom's an actress, you should have at least one dress!"

Nakamura shoots him an unimpressed look and Karma stares right back, trying to summon every ounce of his desperation in his expression.

"That's not gonna work." Nakamura says decidedly.

"Rio please," Karma whines, "I swear I will listen to you from now on."

"You won't."

"I won't but it's the feelings behind it, please." Karma begs, meets Nakamura's scrutinizing gaze with his own desperate ones and whoops when Nakamura sighs and pushes the blanket aside.

"Last time," Nakamura warns, squatting down and taking out a suitcase from under her bed, "What do you want?"

"You choose...You are the fashionista anyway." Karma sighs in relief, "But do not play devil's advocate here."

Nakamura sighs despairingly, "You-"

Karma grins, climbing under the blankets, "I'm amazing I know."

"Come here!" Nakamura barks, "Try this on."

Karma goes without any teasing remarks, fearful of Nakamura taking her words back.

The dress is maroon, with embroidory in black and a thin belt. The overcoat is fully black while a white flower in one shoulder. He looks over in the mirror, embarrassment long forgotten as he scrutinizes his own appearance--he needs to looks all kinds of fabolous so he can make Asano eat his own words.

The maroon clashes good with his golden eyes but compliments his red hair. It also manages to show off Karma's waist that the girl in 3E have obsessed over. But somehow Karma doesn't really like how it looks on him.

Nakamura knocks on the door of the bathroom, "Let me see, Karma."

Karma sighs, "Sure."

When he comes out of the bathroom, Nakamura is sitting on her bed, few dresses scattered beside her.

"Whoa," Nakamura gasps, "You fit this better than me."

Karma pouts, "I'm not feeling it though. I need more...flashy or something. Everyone need sto eat their words."

Nakamura rounds him, deciding, before she walks over to her bed and plucks out one of the dresses. "Try this."

The next dress is black with a red ribbon and white sequins. The sleeves are netted and Karma doesn't even need to try it on to know it won't suit him.

He puts it on and lets Nakamura assess him. When she hands him the third, Karma sighs in relief.

When Karma puts on the third dress, he sighs in relief. It's extremely comfortable for one, but the design and shape appeals to him and he goes out before he changes his mind.

The dress is navy and quite loose. It doesn't have any designs to say but it's gorgeous nonetheless. It also has full, loose sleeves that come together at the wrists and give a feeling of lightness to the dress. The full sleeves are always a plus point because that way no one will see the scars that marr his arms and neither will he be reminded of them. They belonged to his past and it should stay that way.

When he comes out, Nakamura is holding a thin silver lace that she ties around the waist and makes a bow. She rounds him once and then pulls out heels--fucking _heels_ which she manhandles him into. Karma glares at him, and it should be enough to make weaker men dig their own graves but Nakamura, in all her glory, remains unbothered and unimpressed.

"Do you want tights?" Nakamura asks, gesturing to his legs and Karma considers it, before shaking his head.

"It's fine, the dress looks good without them."

"Good?" Nakamura questions, "Bro, no, you look gorgeous...I am kinda jealous-no scratch that I'm very jealous...I never look this good in dresses."

Karma huffs, "Can I change or are you going to keep staring?"

"Go on," Nakamura says, "I will be haunted by it for the rest of my days."

Karma rolls his eyes, but reaches out to poke Nakamura's cheek before going into the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

On Monday, Karma struts into the class in heels, head held high and confident grin plastered on his face. The dress swishes when Nakamura closes the door behind them and Karma tries not to let the red creep up his cheeks.

Seojin looks like she ascended to heaven, Hanuka bursting into tears at the sight of him. Nahayama whistles and Kozume clicks a photo before anything else. Kris and Kevin gape in unison and shout out compliments in any and every languages they know.

However the best reaction he gets is, of course, the Five Virtuosos. Sakakibara took one look at him and toppled over his chair to land on the floor, Seo and Koyama look at a loss of words, as if they can't believe reality and Araki fumbles discreetly with his camera.

"If you were a girl Karma, I will be on my knees worshiping you and acting like Sakakibara to get you to be my girlfriend." Hanuka is the one to break the disbelieving silence that fell over 1A. "Too bad you aren't...I'd actually date you." She sighs sadly.

"I'd date him." Hozume Mira says with conviction, forgetting that she was supposed to hate him as per 1A agenda. "I have never been this glad to be bisexual before." She sighs dreamily, leaning into Hanuka as they oggle at him. Karma throws them a withering glare but Hanuka sticks her tongue out and Hozume looks on with a far away look in her eyes and dreamy sighs.

That's the moment Asano Gakushuu decides to enter the enamoured classroom. He opens the door, snags a look at Karma and promptly slams shut the door. As if that slam was enough, the whole class dissolves into chaos. Some of the boys start taking their phone out, only stopping when Nakamura and Karma glare at them. Sakakibara's face sours and he gets back into his seat with pinkened cheeks, purposely avoiding looking at Karma.

Koyama and Seo shake their head, Araki clicks one quick photo before shushing the class. Some of the girls look very _very_ jealous while the others fawn over him and sob at how pretty he looks.

Asano opens the door again, and Karma grins all sharp and sweet, "Hey Asano kun, what do you think? I chose this dress especially for you." He winks.

Asano looks at him with unimpressed eyes but his cheeks are flushed the colour of Karma's hair which only makes Karma grin harder. The girls coo and Nakamura burst out laughing.

"C'mon Asano kun, tell him how he looks." Nahayama goads, cheeky grin on his face.

Asano sends him a glare but walks up to his desk silently.

He looks at Karma once he's put his bag down, opens his mouth and closes it again, closes his eyes and opens them, averts his eyes and says quietly, "You look good."

Oh dear.

_Oh dear._

Karma's cheeks flush despite his attempts and he averts his eyes, grin slipping off.

"Thanks," he mumbles, gripping Nakamura's arm and pulling her out of the classroom.

Nakamura helps him walk up to the toilets and hands him his uniform, pleased smile on her face.

"He definitely loved that dress."

"Shut up." Karma hisses, snatching his clothes and stomping into the toilet, ignoring the gaping boys miling around and the bright flush high on his cheeks.

At least it was mission successful.


	14. Let's have some friendship crumbs

Asano will never admit that before he entered the classroom he spent about fifteen minutes mentally preparing for whatever hell Akabane Karma has cooked up for the day.

Especially after yesterday's cross dressing shenanigan, after which Asano and Karma had failed to look each other in the eye for the entire day much to Nakamura's delight and the rest of Class A's amusement, he _cannot_ enter unprepared.

Except when he opens the door fully prepared, Akabane is, in all his self assigned 'badassery', whining and pouting like a kindergartner to an extremely exasperated and almost annoyed Nakamura while Lee is choking on her own laugh.

He really couldn't stop the confused twist of his lips or the furrow of his brows as he walks to his desk. Akabane doesn't even does his daily obnoxious greeting that has almost become part of Asano's routine. Ren slings an arm around him as he sits down and laughs at his face for about 30 seconds before composing himself,

"Akabane is getting teased by the entire 3E." Then a pause later, "Nakamura sent a pic of Akabane in a skirt to the entire student body today morning."

"She also posted it on the school board!" Araki pipes in, wheezing, "There are bunny filters." he says showing a post on Kunugigaoka's student board which contains Akabane Karma in yesterday's skirt with an exaggerated blush and indeed rabbit ears.

Asano almost chokes on his own spit.

"Man I love Nakamura," Ren sighs, to which Nakamura immediately replies,

"With all due respect, _don't_ ," Both Nakamuras chorus in unison before Nakamura Rio sighs and smacks Karma, "And you shut up."

"Delete the picture first!" Karma exclaims.

"Everyone's seen it already!"

"It's going on the school news board next week." Araki proudly informs the class, smug grin directed at Akabane, "Popular demand."

Asano snorts as Akabane lets out a wounded gasp, collapsing on his desk, "My reputation..." he whines pitifully while Nakamura smacks him again.

"Reputation he says," Nakamura mimics with exasperation, "Honestly I'm unfriending you. Asano you are my best friend now."

Ren, who was taking a sip of his water, at that, spits it out and onto Asano, "Shit sorry!"

Asano grimaces but waves his hand in dismissal anyway, eyes trained on the circus (Nakamura and Akabane).

"I have Nagisa anyway," Akabane pouts before whining yet again, "Delete the picture."

"Karma-"Lee gasps, choking on her laugh, "How dare you even suggest that? It brought so much joy in my sad, miserable life that I stopped being sad and miserable for a whole day--a _whole_ day! You are taking my daily source of dopamine away from me!"

"Me and Asano look identical," Akabane said, voice grave, completely ignoring Asano's indignant 'We do _not_ ', 

"How about you dress him up?" He suggested, "I bet he'd look better than me."

There was a collective gasp around the room, Ren choking on his saliva and then spluttering, "Oh my God, I love this."

Asano, for all his cold-prince image, gasped and rose up from his seat, twirling around and pointing an accusatory finger at Akabane, "Do _not_ bring people into a mess you created!"

"Wait," Araki jumped up from his seat too, "It will be great publicity if you do that!"

" _What?_ " Asano growled, this time twirling and glaring at Araki, "How will it be good publicity?"

This time, the fashion club's president, Miyamoto Asumi, spoke up, "Because you crossdressing will break the terrifying image the school has on you--us A class people know that you are as much a gremlin as the rest of them but the other classes don't. If you indulge into this scheme it will only act to boost your image and make you a popular candidate for the council...especially after what went on last year. "

At that, as if he just had a light bulb moment, Asano spun around to glare at Akabane again, "You said you will tell me about your sensei! You still haven't."

"I said," Akabane grins, "If you manage to beat me in a test, I will tell you. This time we had the same score so you didn't beat me."

"But maybe," Nakamura snorts, "If you agree to the cross-dressing scheme we will let you in on _some_ stories of our class."

Asano seemed to seriously consider the offer. As it runs in his blood, Asano was stubborn and will do just about anything to get something he wants and, as such, the answer was clear,

"Pick a dress for me Asumi," He despaired and sat back in his seat, ignoring the surprised gasps and Akabane's cackling.

Well, he can always build up his reputation again, and this stunt will most definitely surprise his dad enough to give him a small heart attack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gakushuu is literally 16 and everyone already treats him like a ceo or smth. Do I kinda hate it? Yes. Am I gonna use everything in my power to change it? Also yes and therefore next chapter we are getting cross-dressing Asano!!!


End file.
